


blanca y radiante

by pbb



Series: Y vivieron cantando para siempre [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 The Miller's Daughter, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbb/pseuds/pbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sintió Rumpelstiltskin el día de la boda de Cora con el Príncipe Henry? ¿Tiene el oscuro un lado sensible? Quizás él mismo se sorprenda buscando una respuesta</p>
            </blockquote>





	blanca y radiante

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Aunque él sabía que siendo el oscuro, ese tipo de cosas no deberían dolerle. Él. el hombre más temido de todos los reinos, ¿sufriendo de penas de amor? ¡Qué ironía!  recordaba haberle dicho al Hada Azul: ¡no haré nada más! ¡ni amaré a nadie más! 

En el fondo de su endurecido corazón y de su escamosa piel sabía que la culpa era suya, pues le había dicho: vas a hacer mucho más que eso, querida. No pares hasta que los tengas de rodillas. Y ella así lo había hecho, utilizando el viejo truco de hilar la paja en oro, sin darse cuenta porque Rumpel estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había empezado  a cantar inconscientemente la siguiente canción: _blanca y radiante va la novia/le sigue atrás un novio amante_ ( el estúpido príncipe) _y que al unir sus corazones_ (¡qué irónico! porque ella ya no tenía el suyo) _/ harán morir mis ilusiones_. Él realmente se había ilusionado con la idea de escaparse juntos. Pero la ambiciosa y resentida hija del molinero había elegido el poder. En su inspiración había retrocedido y derrumbado una estantería con pociones sin querer, pero no le importó, siguió cantando: _y yo sé que olvidar nunca podría/ que era yo y no él a quién quería_. Él recordaba cómo la había hecho temblar con sus besos y el roce de su piel mientras le enseñaba a hilar aquella noche, y nadie, ni siquiera un principito de segunda categoría podría cambiar eso.

Meses más tarde: ¡su nombre es Regina! porque un día será reina, exclamó la ahora princesa Cora alzando a su hija recién nacida para que toda la corte la viera Rumpel sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dorados dientes, en un par de años más él tendría su monstruo ¡ y podría encontar a Bae! y soltando su típica risita de dunedecillo demente, el oscuro se dio media vuelta y desapareció en una nube de color morado.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción utilizada en este fic es "la novia" de Antonio Prieto, ninguno de los personajes que figuran aquí me pertenecen son propiedad de ABC y de Disney. Los comentarios son muy apreciados


End file.
